Kuroko Reverse
by Yuzumiii
Summary: Kuroko's childhood friend Risa came to him with a necklace and a letter from someone unknown. When Kuroko followed the instructions on the letter everything turned upside down. This is a funny and exciting story about a bunch of basketball prodigies and some other characters.


Thank you TomaFyre a.k.a. Ryka for letting me use your drawing as the cover image for this story. You can also read her amazing stories here in fanfiction.

**Chapter 1: Confused**

"Don't give up yet!" Kagami shouted while his sweat rushed to the floor of the basketball court. The pressure was all around the atmosphere and their shoes were gliding on the surface creating noises. Nothing can be heard only the sounds of dribbling ball and the players moving furiously all over the court. Seirin High and Kaijo high were palying. It was just for fun but it turned to a serious battle.

Finally the buzzer rang. It was close fight 72-70, in favor of Seirin High.

"It was fun! Thank You for playing with us!" Kise said wiping his sweat with his shirt.

Kagami looked at Kise wearing a victorious smile patting Kise's shoulder. "We won this time! Better Luck Next Time. Sorry"

"Are you trying to mock me? At least I don't have weird eyebrows" Kise replied sticking his tongue out.

Kagami turned to him and squeeze his head messing up his pretty hair. "What did you say pretty boy?"

Kuroko hit Kagami's hand to stop him from breaking Kise's head. Then he walked away calmly.

"Kurokocchi! Thank You for saving me from this eyebrows monster!" Kise jumped over Kuroko leaving Kagami hot-headed.

"Everyone can go home now" Coach Riko said sliding down the pen on her notebook.

Kuroko comb his messy, sweaty hair with his hands and wiped it with a towel. He then picked up his blue bag beside the bench eyeing on Kagami's eyebrows.

"He does have weird eyebrows" He whispered walking towards Kagami. "What are you murmuring about Kuroko?" He asked drinking a bottle of energy drink.

Kuroko walked out of the court without saying a single word to avoid a critical situation with him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kagami ran towards him to catch up.

The cold breeze of the wind blows even though the sun was shining bright. The noise of the children playing outside can be heard and the smell of the freshly baked bread runs through the noses of people walking by. It's a normal day as usual.

"Hey look! Pizza Hut has 2% discount promo!" Kagami said pulling Kuroko inside the restaurant.

"Kagami-kun, i'm not hungry" Kuroko complained in a calm manner.

Kagami stared at him with a confused look. "Who the hell would refuse 2% discount in a restaurant?! If you don't want to eat then ok, but this is a really great discount!"

"He really don't do math, don't he?" Kuroko murmured scratching his head.

Kagami ordered three big-loaded pizzas with three sodas. It was like he didn't eat in a century or something? He ate the pizzas without hesitation, when suddenly someone approached them.

"Hey Kuro-san! It's me!" A girl with long scarlet hair wearing an unknown uniform said pinching Kuroko's cheeks.

"Who is this girl? Your girlfriend?" Kagami asked Kuroko munching pizza on his mouth.

"He is not my boyfriend! You dumbass!" The girl shouted blushing.

Kuroko then asked the girl to sit down. "Calm down Risa-chan. Kagami-kun this is Risa Toriko, my childhood friend. Risa-chan this is Kagami Taiga, my friend as well as my teammate in our basketball team"

They sat there not saying anything. Every each one of them can feel the awkwardness so Risa started to talk.

"Uhmm...Kuro- san, I want to tell you something"

"What is it?" Kuroko asked with a puzzled look.

Risa put her hands on her pocket eyeing on Kagami. "Well, we need to talk...alone"

Risa then grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled him outside the restaurant leaving Kagami eating by himself.

"What is this about Risa-chan?"

Risa brought out a glowing necklace with a red stone in it. "It's about this necklace"

Kuroko just stand there staring at the necklace not knowing what to say.

"I found it on my bed alongside with this note" She opened the letter giving me the necklace.

_**Dear Risa Toriko,**_

_**You may not know what this necklace is, but the only thing I want you to do is give it to Kuroko Tetsuya. No matter what happen, DO NOT EVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! The only people who should know about this are me, you and Kuroko. Give this necklace to him as soon as possible. THIS IS A MUST! And one more thing, get him to wear the necklace.**_

Kuroko looked at the necklace hesitating to wear it. "I'm really confused right now. I don't trust this note but we won't know if we don't try it"

There are a lot of people outside of the restaurant so he went inside again, to go to the wash room. Risa walked in too and sat down near Kagami.

"So, what happened. Did he accept you as his girlfriend?" Kagami asked Risa with a grin on his face.

"No! We didn't talk about that stuff!" Risa shouted at Kagami pissed off.

"Then, what did you two talked about?"

"It's none of your business. So shut up already! You red-haired air head!" She said pouting her mouth.

"Geez, Calm down we have the same hair color" He said pointing at Risa's long scarlet hair.

"Whatever" She murmured.

_Risa's POV_

_He's taking too long! Kuro-san please hurry! I hope that nothing serious happened to you!_

Risa kept checking the boy's washroom door to see if Kuroko is done. She was shocked to see a really gorgeous girl with a short blue hair walking out the boy's washroom. The girl was coming Risa's way.

"Risa-chan!" The gorgeous looking girl called Risa's name.

Risa looked at Kagami with a confused face.

"Who is this short girl?" Kagami asked.

Risa hit Kagami's head. "SHHH! Shut up freak!"

As soon as Risa looked at the girl's clothes and the necklace on his neck, her eyes widened with fear.

"Wh-at ha-ppe-ning? It's you. KURO-SAN!" Risa screamed.

"Oh it's you, Kuroko!...Wait! what?! KUROKO?!"


End file.
